Love the Way You Lie
Love the Way You Lie is the twelfth episode of the third season, and the 37th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot While the homicide squad observes "health week", the team investigates a famous author's staged suicide. Meanwhile, Frost decides to review an old murder case, and Angela's new romance isn't a secret anymore. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with an interview of an Ethan Slater who is popular for his book “Suicide Boy” and it is now heard that he is writing an explosive sequel to that book. And he is; and this one is named is “Murder Boy” which he has finished writing. A woman knocks at his door, asking him to open up. It is Juliette. Seeing that there is no response, she has the door opened by someone and she is shocked to see Ethan hanging from the ceiling. At the precinct, there is no coffee, and everyone is pissed. The Captain arrives and declares an Eat Healthy week. Maura and Angie are the Captains for this program where Angie would serve healthy food; Maura will help in meditation and Jane will help in physical activities. Just then Jane gets a page about a high profile murder. But as they are about to leave, Eric Palmer arrives with his son, Bradley. They thank him for helping them with the Quinton Morris case as Morris had killed Bradley’s girlfriend, Katrina. Morris’ last appeal was denied yesterday and Palmer gives Frost a token of his appreciation for the athletic team; 25K! Frost is somewhat unhappy. He was hoping that Morris would get one more shot at it. They then arrive at the crime scene and are surprised to know that it is Ethan. Frost tells Vince and Jane that his memoirs had made Ethan very rich. Jane then checks the suicide note which says: I CAN NO LONGER LIVE WITH THE LIES. Ethan used his typewriter for the manuscripts and the laptop was used only for emails. So where is the new manuscript? Maura points out that the knot on the rope is unusual; mostly used for boat and it is a difficult one and the marks on his neck are inconsistent with those of a suicide. At the café, Angie is distributing quinoa wraps. Morris’ mother, Vonda arrive and she tells Frost that Morris did not kill Katrina. She wants Frost to look into the case again. That is outside Frost’s jurisdiction. Frost apologizes to Vonda and tells her that the evidence against Morris was “overwhelming”. In the morgue, Maura finds a sticky substance on Ethan’s neck. They also find out that his blood alcohol level was .18 which is way above the normal and that he was first strangled and then hung. This is a homicide! Frost is worried about Morris, though it is no longer his case. Frost tells Jane that Ethan had dedicated his book to Juliet, his editor and the emails suggest that they were in a relationship. Juliet is a member of a sailing club and she knew how to tie that knot. Cavanaugh reminds Jane that she is not leading the people on physical activities. She then asks the floor to start with spot jogging. Later, Jane talks to Juliet. She tells her that she doesn’t know where the manuscript is. She did come to Boston to get it though. Ethan had told her that if she wouldn’t come and get it, he would burn it. She was angry on Ethan as he was three months past the deadline. Maura is meditating and Frost arrives. He wants Maura to look at Katrina’s autopsy report. He also wants her to look at the interrogation report as well. Frankie is worried about his mom’s new behavior; she is suddenly interested in lip balm and worried if her pants made her look fat. This is a bad sign! Vince is reading Ethan’s book ad he points out to a statement where Ethan states that he met a woman named Sadie in the suicide chat room and that they made a suicide pact. Looks like Sadie was successful in keeping her end of the pact. Maybe somebody close to Sadie had killed Ethan. Vince points out that the names in the book have been changed. Jane asks Frost to see any calls reported by Ethan and there is one in February 12 201o where Ethan called 911 saying that he had injured himself. There was a man named Kevin Baker who actually reported a suicide on the same day. It was sister, Tamara, and she had cut her wrists. Kevin has a website blaming Ethan. They decide to bring Kevin in. Maura texts Frost; and Jane tell him to check what Maura has got for him on the Morris case. They go through the interrogation tape where Morris swears that he did not do it. He also tells him that only Anne, Katrina’s best friend knew about their relationship. Maura then plays the trial video and she points out that Anne does blame Morris for the murder but she doesn’t confirm about his relationship with Katrina. Maura thinks that Anne is masking fear and that she has more to tell. Vince and Jane talk to Kevin. He feels that Ethan profited from his sister’s death but he did not kill him as he was working at the time of the murder. At home, Maura is trying to get Jane to meditate when Angie rushes in. She is wearing a slip and she asks Maura to come out with her. Outside, Cavanaugh is fallen on the ground and has injured his head. He is in his underpants. Angie tells her that they were only making out and not having sex. Cavanaugh admits that he skipped lunch and dinner as he does not really like Angie’s health food. Next day, at the precinct, they watch one of Ethan’s interviews where he says that they all need to stop lying and do the right thing for once. Jane feels that there is something in his second book which got him murdered. After the suicide attempt, Slater did 90 days of rehab at Breyer’s hospital under Dr. George Breyer. Frost and Maura talk to Anne who tells them that she had warned Katrina and feels that Morris wasn’t “one of them”. She says that she had gone to the bathroom and saw Morris leave the room when she came back. Cavanaugh come to the café and tells Angie that he has a job to maintain and that he feels he shouldn’t have started this. Looks like he just broke up with her! Frankie overhears this conversation. Vince arrives and tells Frost and Jane that Breyer is missing. They trace his phone and find his body at a construction site. They find a torn piece of paper next to his hand. Maura finds a sticky substance on Breyer’’s hand. Could it be the same substance they found on Ethan’s neck? The piece of paper was the corner of a check. Could this be a pay off? It could be possible that Breyer knew what Ethan was writing and so he blackmailed the killer and so he was lured on to the site for a “final pay off”. Frankie hand s a list of patients who were at Breyer’s at the same time Ethan was there. Frost tells Jane that he looked at the footage and no one else but Morris entered Katrina’s dorm room. Maybe Anne was right. Vince tells him that he should go to the dorm once again and take a look. Vince tells Jane that they can use Ethan’s typewriter ribbon to trace back the manuscript. Suzie brings in the report for the sticky substance-Balsam fir sap. This was also found on Katrina’s closet!! Maura did not find this significant as Katrina was a rock climber Maura states that it is found only in the Berkshires. Next, Frost arrives with a grappling hook. Frost shows Jane pictures of the windows of Katrina’s dorm room. There are marks made by a grappling hook. So, someone climbed through the window. That is why everyone saw only Morris enter and leave the room. He found photos where Katrina and Bradley together and they used to do rock climbing together. They seemed to be in a relationship. There are also grappling marks found outside Ethan’s windows. But what is the connection between Bradley, Katrina and Ethan and Breyer? In the lab, Maura and Vince ells Jane that Ethan started writing his manuscript only last month ago and there is a sentence which says: He told me after a group session while he ate turkey sandwich, that he had beaten Katrina to death because she cheated on him. This means that Bradley killed Ethan and Breyer so that this thing remains quiet. Ethan was publishing his book to expose Bradley Palmer as Morris appeal was denied. Frost then compares the check Palmer gave him to the piece they found on Breyer. They are identical. They confront the Palmer's and arrest them. Case Closed. At the bar, Frost is happy that Morris will be back home by the end of the week. Jane orders red wine instead of beers to celebrate good health. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Shawn Pyfrom as Bradley Palmer *Markus Flanagan as Eric Palmer *Edwin Hodge as Quinton Morris *Jeff Staron as Ethan Slater *Kelen Coleman as Juliet Randall *Jayme Lynn Evans as Ann Stephens *Kim Hawthorne as Vonda Morris *Aaron Hill as Kevin Baker *An Van as Camille *Penny Johnson Jerald as Miss MacDuff Quotes Trivia * The title is taken from the Eminem and Rihanna song of the same name. Promos Gallery 3x12-1.jpg 3x12-2.jpg 3x12-3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes